Sonny with a Chance of Sadness
by lisserboo
Summary: Chad says something that Sonny can't forgive. Will they become friends again? Or possibly something more?
1. The Flowers

**Hi! This is my first story so please be nice! I hope you like it. I'm not sure about it because normally when I write for no reason, I do badly. Please review! It really helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters in Sonny With a Chance. I do not own any of the quotes from the show that I might add.**

**Sonny POV**

Here I am now sitting on the edge of my couch while watching Mackenzie Falls. So much drama! Now Mackenzie is asking Lexi to the dance. I can just see her thinking about what to do when I hear somebody come through the door. I turned around and saw Chad looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Hello Chad! I was just um," I changed the channel, "I was just watching, um the bowling channel." He didn't look convinced. "Fine. I was watching Mackenzie Falls! But who cares anyway? You and So Random all ready caught me watching it once!"

"Sonny, when will you understand that it's okay if I see you watching MY show. Besides, sometimes I watch So Random."

"Really Chad?" I said with hope.

"Sonny, come on now. Seriously? No. I have never seen So Random and I never intend to." He said. Out of nowhere my eyes filled up with tears. I threw the remote and ran out of my house.

Since I had nowhere else to go I went to the studio. I went to the nearest closet I could find and cried in there for about 10 minutes. Then I started to hear footsteps coming my way. I curled up into a ball and hid in the very corner of the closet. Now I was just holding up tears when I heard Chad call my name. I didn't really want to hide did I? I opened the door confidently and looked up to see Chad standing right in front of me.

**Chad's POV**

I looked down at Sonny. Her eyes were red and puffy. Did I really do this to her? I didn't mean to make her cry, or even hurt her feelings. Great. Now I feel all bad for telling her my feelings. Her big brown eyes just stare at me and my blue ones are staring back.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. In fact one time I was flipping through channels and watched So Random for a while." Her big brown eyes were still looking at me but now with more hatred in them. "I REALLY am sorry Sonny. You are just getting more and more mad at me with every word I say!" Then I look at her. My last words were obviously not the right move.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! You are just… Ugh! I HATE YOU!" Wow. That hurt. That hurt a lot. "You just think you're sooo cool don't you! Talking about how your show get everybody attached! Well our show is good too but you don't have the nerve to say that it's actually a good show! You just LOVE somebody to compete with! Not everything has to be that way!" Then she left. I couldn't be able to say anything to her if I tried.

Sonny's POV

Oh my gosh! What did I do? I didn't mean anything I said to Chad… well I didn't mean the 'I HATE YOU!' part. I guess he does love to compete. And normally when he competes he wins. Maybe I did… no I didn't Sonny, stop thinking that way! Okay, well I think I should apologize. No! He should be apologizing to me! Yeah! If anything I shouldn't be the one apologizing! I know! I can give him the silent treatment! Haha. He will get so desperate! Then he will apologize and we can be friends again! I'm evil for doing this, but I have to!

I ran away from the place in front of the closet that I was crying in. When I get home again, I see some flowers on the couch. I looked at the tag and it showed Chad's name on it.


	2. Trying to Forgive

Sonny With a Chance of Sadness

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been pretty busy so don't get too mad. Please review! The more you review the less time you have to wait! Just so you know, the reviewers convinced me to write more! I will write more and more if I get more and more reviews! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, just the plot. XD

**Chad's Point of View**

I know. I sent her flowers. I just couldn't imagine her being that sad for something that **I **did. She's probably thinking about what a jerk I am right now. I feel extremely bad about how I have been acting all of these years. And she's right. I love to win, and I think I'm cool, and I think I get everybody attached with my show. No matter what, I think that I deserve to win. It was only until she said it, that I actually realized how terrible I am.

When I was sitting on the couch thinking of how much of a bad person I am, my phone rang. I picked it up to see a picture of Sonny yelling at me. I picked it up and declined the phone call. I just didn't feel that I should talk to her yet. Plus, she doesn't deserve to talk to a terrible person like me. I thought some more about what she said. I thought about every little detail, but the thing I thought about the most was the 'I HATE YOU'. That part nearly killed me. I tried to ignore the pain at first, but after a while, I just couldn't take it. I love to win, and normally I do, but today, Sonny was the winner.

**Sonny's Point of View**

The first second I saw the flowers, I was thinking 'He thinks he can win our friendship back by this?', but after a while I started thinking 'I wonder how much money it would cost to get somebody to send these flowers this quickly', at last I started thinking 'I don't know how I will live through hating Chad. He's never been perfect, but he's a good enough friend'. After all of that thinking, I decided that I should call him. I picked up my phone and looked for him name in my Contacts List. I finally found his name and hit send.

~Now it is 4:00 for both Sonny & Chad~

(Still in Sonny's POV)

I'm in my car driving to Chad's house now, since he declined my call, to tell him that I'm sorry for everything that I said. For all I know, he could be committing suicide. I would NEVER want that to happen because of ME. Of course, since I'm thinking of the worst thing that could possibly happen, I speed up a little. I also turn up the music on the radio so that I can sing. Singing helps me as much as a doctor would help a deeply wounded child. On the radio, a song I don't know is playing, so I change the station until I come across a familiar song.

I sang all the way to Chad's house. He is probably not here, but it's worth a shot! His house is a HUGE white one with a lot of windows to a BEAUTIFUL view of California. It has BEAUTIFUL steal stairs that lead to the BEAUTIFUL door with a beautiful railing on the side. It annoys me how BEAUTIFUL his house is. Whatever. That isn't what I'm here for anyways. I'm here to apologize to him for saying 'I HATE YOU' in his face.

I knocked on the BEAUTIFUL door 3 times. When nobody answered, I tried to open the BEAUTIFUL door, but it was locked. I looked under the BEAUTIFUL mat and found a BEAUTIFUL key on the ground. Why does even his freaking key have to be BEAUTIFUL?! That is ridiculous. I unlocked the BEAUTIFUL door and opened it to find a REALLY BEAUTIFUL living room. I give up. I put the key back under the mat and close the door. I don't even want to say how PERFECT everything is. "CHAD!" I yell walking around to see if he is here or not. Not long afterwards, I hear a grumble that must indicate where he was. When I walked to where I heard the grumbles, I saw Chad sitting on his charcoal couch looking pathetic. His hair was in a tangled mess on top of his head -as if he has been running his hand through it. I sit down next to him. When I took his hand and smiled, I realized that that was all that I had to do to win back our friendship. He smiled back at me.

**Chad's Point of View**

I still feel bad for being rude to Sonny, but I think that we need each other. Even when she smiled, I was too weak to hide back my happiness and smiled back at her. At that moment, I knew that I forgave myself.

Now, that showed up as 4 pages on the word document thingy so… I wrote a reasonable amount. (Which is more than before!)


	3. Wild Goose Chase

Sonny With a Chance of Sadness

Yay! Another chapter! I hope that you like it! I'm being very generous this weekend! This chapter, I hope, will have more words than the last one! Whenever I get reviews, it makes me feel special, and I like to feel special! Please review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, just the wonderful plot! :D

**Sonny's Point of View**

I let go of Chad's hand and stood up. "I should probably go…" I say awkwardly. It almost looked like he pouted. "How did you get in here anyways? The door was locked." He added to his question. I looked at him with a smile "The key under the mat. Who still does that? You know that EVERYBODY does that? You should get a fake rock or something." He must've agreed because he nodded and then said "That actually isn't my fault! My maid told me that I should put it there. I said no so I guess I have to fire ANOTHER maid. Ugh. How come none of them do anything that I tell them to?!" He looked like the old Chad again and I knew that the new one was only temporary. Why does he have to be so nice sometimes and then so annoying the others? I continued walking to the door annoyed, and Chad must've noticed it because before I could leave he grabbed onto my wrist and said "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I really feel terrible. I didn't mean it. I actually have watched your show, and I kind of like hit." I looked into his blue eyes and saw them sparkling with truth. "Why did you tell me that? Cause now, I'm gonna go tell everybody in So Random!" I said smiling evilly and ran out to my car.

**Chad's Point of View**

Great. The one time that I tell Sonny something good about her show, she ruins it and tells So Random. This is going to ruin my life. Why did I have to trust her so much?! It's official. I will never become friends with the Randoms. It was too hard to get along. I ran to my car and followed her there. She barely beat me there. I still had time to stop her! We both ran into the building that we were in moments ago. She was in heels so that was my one advantage. I caught up with her when we were half way there. I grabbed her wrist and she spun around and was laughing really hard. She almost fell down, but I caught her. I looked into her big brown eyes and they took away all of my control. I started to lean in and once she knew what I was doing, she looked confused, but then she did also. Finally, our lips met. I felt electricity go through my spine. After about 6 seconds, we broke apart. I opened my eyes and saw Sonny open her big brown ones. Wow things were going to be awkward between us!

**Sonny's Point of View**

What just happened? I can't believe that he kissed me! Chad has a LOT of explaining to do! For a while, we were just staring at each other like idiots and then he brought me back to my feet. That wasn't his best move in the world because I started to run to tell the Randoms that Chad likes our show. I got to the prop house and yelled "Chad likes So Random!" Everybody gasped, their eyes big. "Why are you guys even here?" I asked. That was when Chad came in breathing heavily. "Whatever *breath* she said *breath* wasn't true *breath*." Shouldn't he know by now that So Random! doesn't trust him? "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Grady said walking slowly to Chad. "It looks as if Chad has finally admitted it! We knew all along, but now that you've said it, it's positive." Nico said. I knew that they were going to make a big deal out of this and I have to say, I kind of want them to. "Ha! I knew it! But… there is something else that you're hiding. I can see it in your eyes" Tawni said while she circled him. "What else are you hiding Cooper?!" Chad did look very guilty. I wonder why. The next sentence, I could barely make out because he said it so fast. "Me and Sonny kissed." Oh no. He did NOT just say that! Ugh! They're going to get so mad at me! "No you didn't! Sonny would never do that would you Sonny?" Nico asked me. "Well…" I mumbled. "NOOO!" they all said in unison. "Sonny, how could you do this?!" Zora said. Where was Zora anyways? Whatever. That doesn't matter anyways. "I'm sorry. Actually, he was the one who kissed me! Plus, he made me, because he was controlling me with his eyes!" I said, trying to be convincing. The truth is, there is no way to say that in a convincing way. "I don't think that works. I tried it one time." Grady said. Everybody looked at him like he was the weirdest person in the world. Finally, Chad brought us back into the conversation. "You leaned in!" he said trying to prove his point. "I did not!" I argued like a child. "Did too!" He replied. This might last a while. "Did not!" This went on 3 more times and then Tawni cut us off. "Sonny! It's okay… I guess… at least. We'll get over it! Now I have to go and get my pedicure. Bye!" She waved goodbye and left with her high heels clicking the floor. After a while of awkward silence, my mom called me. I went out of the room. She was just wondering where I was. I told her that I was at the prop house and that I would be home soon. After that, I told everybody that I had to go. Me and Chad are going to have a very awkward relationship.

Yay! This chapter was more than 1,000 words, so good for me! I hope that you all liked it, and please review!


	4. The Storm

Sonny With a Chance of Sadness

Another chapter! I'm hoping once again, to have more words than last time. My uncle is visiting from Germany, so I have no idea how I'm fitting this into my schedule. I'll make it work! I hope you like it! Review PLEASE! I will write more… if you review! *Evil smile* ~Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC and Monsters Inc. 3

**Chad's Point of View**

Once Sonny left, there was just an awkward silence. Then, out of nowhere, there was a lot of yelling and we were all arguing.

"You just ruined the rivalry between us! Now if Sonny likes you, we have to like you!" Zora yelled at me.

"Why did you do that?! Your stupid eyes…" Grady said. This really wasn't fair. It wasn't my fault that my eyes were so beautiful. She made me with her eyes also.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my eyes. They help me a lot in the Falls." I defended myself. That didn't help me very much though.

"What do you do with your evil eyes at the Falls anyways?" Nico asked crossing his arms looking at me with curiosity in his own eyes.

"I pull people in." I said simply, looking dramatically to a random place in the distance. They all stupidly, turned their heads to see what I was looking at. Nico was the first one to look away and said, "I'm not even sure why we came here, since it's a Saturday afternoon!"

"Yeah! Why did we come here?" Grady questioned himself. He shrugged it off and left. Niko left with him agreeing, which left me and Zora standing in an awkward silence. I put my hands in my pocket looking around the room.

"So…." I said trailing off awkwardly. She looked around the room and then left without another word.

After this, I walked out after I heard the door that was leading outside close. I didn't want to be left in another awkward silence. I ran to my own personal parking spot that was next to the Falls. My car is a silvery blue convertible. It had leather seats in it with a gps system and a built in phone. I was glad that I had it because a lot of people would be surprised to see Chad Dylan Cooper driving an out of date car. That news would be shown everywhere! I drove my car back to my house that was found exactly how I left it. I opened my door ready to do another round of maid hunting.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I ran out of the studio and went to my car. I opened my door and started my car. The silence started to bother me so I turned on the radio once more and changed to a familiar song. I sang to distract my thoughts about what had just happened… it didn't work very well. It was really surprising that at first, I almost screamed 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CHAD!' but, I decided against it. I'm sure that the Randoms are pleasantly surprised about Chad admitting. Most people probably would be because almost everybody on the face of the earth knows about the rivalry between us. Nobody will believe that he JUST kissed me about an hour and 30 minutes ago. I still can't believe the Randoms believed me themselves.

I reached a stop light and stopped right on time. Wow. I really have to control my thoughts until I get home. Somebody from behind me honked their horn. I turned around and saw a red Celica and turned back around to see that the light just turn green. I hit on my gas pedal and my car started up. Now I'm about 30 blocks from my house I decided to take a detour a little while ago.

The radio stopped with the song and a weather person started to talk. I turned it up because I knew it was important. Why else would they stop the music? She started to talk: "A storm has hit town and is going north very fast. You will want to hide in your basements. It's not going to be a small one either, folks. You will need to take cover. It will hit the north side of town in approximately 3 minutes. Sorry for the late announcement." That was a lot to take in. You could see everybody in their cars staring ahead of them in disbelief.

I just realized that I have to move! My house is too far away to get there 3 minutes! Okay… who do I know that lives really close… Chad! No… That would be really awkward. Wouldn't it? I guess that I know where his key is… NO! It would be awkward. Who else do I know? Tawni lives FAR away. Grady doesn't really live close… Now that I think about it, my cast mates don't live close to me at all! I guess that Chad is the only option. I drove quickly, but carefully to Chad's house. Hopefully he will be home by the time I get there. I bet my mom will call me to make sure I'm safe soon, so I'll just lie and tell her that I'm at Tawni's house or something.

When I finally got there, my mom called, like I predicted. I told her that I was okay and with Tawni like I decided before. It worked I guess because she said goodbye right after telling me to be safe. I hung up saying goodbye and got out of my car. I could definitely tell that a storm is coming. It's really close! I ran out of my car and knocked furiously on Chad's door. The door opened and I came rushing in before he could greet me.

"Hey Sonny. Why are you here exactly?" Chad asked me curiously. I looked at him the way I looked at Grady when he mentioned 'Trying to control people with his eyes'. Realization suddenly came in his eyes. "Oh! Why couldn't you go anywhere else?"he asked. Then he added quickly, "Not that I mind or anything…"

"The meteorologist said that it would be here in 3 minutes! I wasn't close enough to my home to get there in time and I realized that you were the only person I knew that would let me stay." I explained. He put his hands in his front pockets casually and started to look around. He walked to the door, which was still open, and closed it.

I sat down on one of his couches and looked around. I've never really had a good look at his house. I liked to open layout. It was all very modern. Very white, but also it had charcoal contents whenever possible. His kitchen was white, but the granite is a dark, beautiful charcoal. The couches were charcoal with white pillows. It was almost like he was trying to make it look dull, but in a gorgeous way. There were white tile all around the floor and the walls were also white with charcoal trimming. It was elegant, but my thoughts were interrupted from Chad stopping the awkward silence. Well it was for him.

"We should probably go downstairs so that the storm won't do anything…" He said while gesturing to where I guess the stairs will be. I nodded in agreement and we started to the stairs. As we were about half way down the stairs, I paused.

"Where are your parents?" I asked quickly. I didn't want it to be awkward, but I was curious. He looked awkward like I was expecting. I continued walking when I knew that he would explain.

"Um… They are always gone for work. Mostly I am just alone." He mumbled to his shoes.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. I hope that he didn't take anything offensively. "Maybe I can visit more often. Since you're so lonely and stuff." Now I too was looking at my shoes.

"Yeah. Maybe." At this, we both looked up again and we were finally down the stairs. "Now all that we have to do is wait I guess." He said looking around the light blue room that was different from all of the other rooms.

"Yeah I guess that's it."I said sitting on one of the couches. I found the remote and turned on the television to Monsters Inc. which was one of my favorite movies and Chad sat next to me.

I hope that you liked it! It spent me a long time to do, but I had time today because I'm home from school sick ( ) but I guess that it's kind of goodish because I got to write this chapter to my lovely readers! PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	5. During The Storm

Yay! I'm always glad when I come across an idea for the next chapter! I guess that it was kind of rude to leave you hanging like that so I tried to update soon! I hope you like! REVIEW PLEASE! I know that some of you think that us authors just say that, but I personally MEAN it! I WILL tell you that I need to have 6 reviews until I will update next. Sorry I'm being difficult. I just do not feel special because I don't have many reviews. Most of them are from my friends. Well… To the story! XD

~Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC… or Monsters Inc. I think that if I did, I wouldn't be using my time to make these WONDERFUL fanfictions! Don't worry, I'm being honest!

**Sonny's Point of View**

I have a question. How can Chad and I come from hardly being able to stand each other, to watching a movie in his basement with a storm going on? I really don't think that anybody could possibly answer that question. I mean, in Costa's Levels of Questions, it would be a level 3 question. **(A/N: This is an inside joke… or you COULD just search Costa's Levels of Questions on the internet) **

Now he had his arm around my shoulders and we were at the part in Monsters Inc. when Sully was looking for Boo in the bathroom. My favorite part of the movie is when at the end, Mike finds the last piece of the door and Boo says "Kitty!?" It was too adorable and it always made me smile. In fact, the first time I think I might've cried. I was very emotional back then so don't judge me.

I looked up at Chad. His twinkling blue eyes were glued to the movie. He noticed me looking at him and smiled back at me. We both looked back at the screen as Randle came into the scene. I wonder how many times I've seen this movie. No doubt it was a LOT. I bet that I've seen it about 30 times. I wonder how many times I will have seen it by the time I turn 25. Probably 45 times. I took the thought out of my mind and continued watching.

After the movie finished, we looked through the channels and couldn't find anything interesting. I sat there and looked around the room for something to do. Then, I found a chess set on the top shelf on the wall collecting dust. I got up and stood on my toes so that I could grab it. Chad seemed to notice me because he moved me out of the way and grabbed it for me.

"You know, I don't know how to play this. My dad never taught me since he was normally gone for work." He said scratching his head. My jaw dropped, my eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed excitedly. "Now I can teach you!" He rolled his eyes. Even **I** feel sorry for him. This won't end well for him. When I start with chess, first of all, I'm REALLY good at it because my dad told me all of the tricks. Second, I go crazy when I'm involved in chess. Nobody ever wants to have ME teach them chess. "Just so you know I WILL beat you." I said to him.

I placed all of the pieces in their correct places. I normally get the bishop mixed up with the knight, but over time I corrected myself. I taught him slowly so that every word could sink into Chad's mind. Once he told me that he understood and didn't have any points of confusion, we played. The game was very fast and very easy. I obviously beat him. I guess that it's pretty hard to win the first time you play chess, but this was just easy.

"Did you listen to me at ALL when I was explaining how to play the game?" I asked impatiently. He looked down at the board which answered my question. "What were you doing then? Did you just zone out for 30 minutes when I was explaining it or so-" While I was in the middle of the word, he kissed me for the second time today. This time though, it was a little more passionately. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees weak even if you were sitting down. About 5 seconds later we broke apart.

"Now… what were you saying?" Chad asked casually. I honestly forgot what I was saying and he was probably going to tease me about it. Let me think… um. Was I talking about the game? Oh yeah!

"I was SAYING were you listening to me at all when I was explaining the game?" I asked impatient now that he was thinking that if he kissed me that everything would be better. It does make me all weird and I feel more weak and gullible. I guess that gives him an advantage.

"Oh. I guess that I was daydreaming or something." He said. Well now I can annoy him. I guess that I was going to anyways with chess… WAIT! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE GAME!

"What were you daydreaming about?" I pressed. I was still curious, and curiosity normally wins over chess. That must have pushed one of his buttons or something because he blushed and looked down. THAT got ME going. I nudged him in the arm with my elbow and moved my eyebrows up and down. "Chad! What were you thinking about?" I knew that it's kind of mean to make him break like this, but I wasn't letting him get out of this.

"Um… I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked when you babbled on and on…" Chad said. I guess that to him, there is something very interesting with his hands. I giggled and snorted –very unladylike- and looked down at my hands as well.

"Thank you Chad! That was very nice to say." I said. All of a sudden, I remembered something. "Oh! And I also wanted to thank you for the flowers that you gave me before. It was very nice of you to think of me."

"You're welcome." Chad replied. "You know, we should turn on the news so that we can see if the storm is over or not…"

I decided that was a good idea and turned the tv back on to the news. It said that the storm was slowing down gradually and will probably end in 20 minutes. With this said, I mentioned the chess game. He must have thought that this was humorous because he started to chuckle.

"Okay. Let's play chess. First of all, tell me how to play and don't babble too much." Chad added. I agreed with him and had very little babbling to go with it. In the end, he didn't get side tracked or anything. We played the game and of course I won again. Then on the news, it told us that the storm was over.

So! How was that? I just wanted to tell you Happy Thanksgiving! PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said before, I will NOT update until I get 6 reviews for this chapter! If I get the 6 reviews, I might update it a couple of times during winter break. REVIEW! XD


End file.
